Little Fish, It's Time to Wake UP
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote when I felt like it. Paul meeting his imprint. Might connect to a story later... Feel free to drop a comment!


**Here is a new fanfic! Hope you enjoy! PLease leave a comment afterwards! I want to know what you think! I have been chipping away at this for a while now. I am thinking about making it connected to an actual story later...**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, just the characters you don't recognize from the series and the plot. :)**

* * *

**Little Fish, It's Time to Wake Up**

**Paul's POV**

There was not point to this, at least, not to his eyes. But his mother insisted. And since she had managed to get him to get him to move several states away, Paul figured there was no way for him to get out of going to a stupid church international festival. "Oh! Paul! Look!" Julie, his little sister gasped, eyes wide, trying to soak everything in. Paul resisted to roll his eyes. "Paul, take Julie to the kids' zone." His mother instructed.

"But-"He started to protest but his mother cut him off. "No buts. I need you watch her. Please? If you do this, I will let you out of doing chores tonight." She sighed, knowing that it was not going to be easy handling her son since the move. Paul considered his choice and reluctantly nodded and reached down and grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on Julie, let's go check out the kids' zone." He said, trying to hide his boredom from his sister. Julie was one of those special people who always wanted everyone to be happy and put their happiness before her own. It annoyed Paul to no end.

Julie smiled brightly and Paul couldn't help but smile back. Leading the way, Paul followed the arrows where they pointed to the kids' zone. Walking into the room they were using, Paul saw a handful cheesy games set up around the room. Again he fought the urge to roll his eyes. There was only one other child in the room, coloring at a small table. A teenage girl working looked up and smiled when she saw them. She had short dirty blonde hair and was tall for a girl. She wore jeans and a red and black Hawaiian shirt. Pink and yellow flowers decorated the side of her face. "Hi there. Would you like to play some games from all around the world?" She said, aiming her question to Julie. The subject of the question nodded her head happily and they went over to where a ball was tied to the ceiling and a set of bowling pins were set up a few feet away.

Paul took a deep breath, getting ready for boredom to set in. But instead his nose filled with a delicious scent. He froze, scenes on high alert. He barely heard his sister's giggles. "Paul! Come fishing with me!" Julie cried, pulling on Paul's arm, snapping his out of his trance. They walked over to where two tables were set up. The tables had a long table cloth over them, a decent sized whole in the cloth between the two tables. The scent grew stronger. It smelled like… kiwis… and paint. The girl paused Julie from grabbing a fishing rod. "We have to wake up the fishies, otherwise the fishies won't bite." She said slowly. Julie nodded seriously. Paul snorted, causing Julie to turn and glare up at her brother. The girl knocked on the table, saying, "Fishie, time to wake up!" She called.

A groan came from under the table as a thunk could be heard. Paul could have sworn he heard a curse be muttered very quietly. "Fishie is awake. No tapping the bowl, we fishies don't like it." A voice said. Julie's eyes widened and she jumped back, squeaking. The girl chuckled and handed Julie a rod. "Here, now that the fishies are awake, you can go fishing." She said gently. Julie looked from the girl, to the rod, to the table, and finally at Paul. "Go ahead Julie. See what you get." Paul said gently, still chuckling slightly. Julie smiled and tossed the clothespin at the end of the string and it landed in the hole. "Now wait until the fishie bites and tugs on the string." The girl explained. A moment later, the string tugged in Julie's hand. She pulled back and on the clothespin, a kazoo hung. Julie cried in happiness and took the prize off the clothespin. "Do you want to fish too?" The girl asked, looking at Paul. Glancing down at his sister, he shrugged and picked up a fishing rod. From the corner of his eye, he saw the table cloth ripple slightly.

Feeling the tug, he pulled back and his prize was revealed as a plastic green jewel ring. The girl snorted, seeing the prize. Paul glared at the table, knowing whoever was down there, they did that on purpose. He tried handing the ring to Julie, who had come over from a coin game to see what he had won. "You keep it; you won it." She said refusing it. Paul sighed and put it in his pocket. He would put it in with the rest of his sister's dress up stuff when they got home.

Another ripple came from the table cloth. A few moments later, he could hear someone wiggling about under the table. Thirty seconds later, a head popped up from the other side of the table. The girl smiled at him as she wiggled the rest of the way from under the table. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Her red hair was starting to show her brown roots with streaks of lighter color, bleached from hours spent under the sun. Her eyes intrigued him; one blue and one green. Freckles dotted her cheeks, which were slightly red. A red sarong was wrapped around her shoulders. A green dragon rested on her face, blowing flames towards her hair. "Hi." She said, blushing under his constant stare. He couldn't think properly in the presence of this beauty. "You gave me a ring." He said before he realized what he had actually said. The girl blinked before smiling. "That was you? I thought it was your sister," She said, wrapping the sarong around her head. She didn't look sorry for the mix up with the prizes. Rather, she looked like she was about to break out laughing.

"You did it on purpose." He said, pulling the ring out from his pocket. Paul held out his hand with it in resting in his palm, but she made no move to take it. "Like your sister said, you won it, you keep it. Now, I have to get back to the face painting table. It seems like there are people waiting." She said, excusing herself. But Paul simply followed her over to a table where several things of face paint and brushes lay waiting. A little boy sat, waiting in the chair. "Hi there, would you like your face painted?" She asked, sitting in a chair next to him. The boy nodded. "Alright, what would you like? I can do a flag for a country, or state or something else completely." She said. The boy thought about it and said shyly, "Spiderman,"

"Spiderman? Alright then." The girl said. She sat back and thought for a moment before picking up a paintbrush with red paint on it. Paul settled back behind her, leaning against a wall. Watching her paint a red and black webbed mask around the boy's eyes, he thought about what was going on. He wasn't stupid and he realized that the girl before him was his imprint, his soul mate. He had always said that he didn't want to find his imprint, but as he watched the girl paint, he realized how naive he had been. She was amazing, and not just in her painting skills. She carried herself in a confident way, sure of what she was doing. She obviously liked kids, and she was dedicated to her church.

When the little boy's Spiderman mask was done, Paul pushed himself off the wall and walked around to her other side and sat down in the chair the boy just left. Her eyes widened when she noticed me in the chair. "Can I have my face painted as well?" Paul asked.

"What would you like?" She asked breathlessly. With her this close, she smelled even better.  
"You can decide for me if you tell me your name." Paul said. The girl thought about it for a moment before extending her hand. "My name it Amy. What is yours?"

"Paul." Paul said, shaking her hand. Amy said back and stared at him, thinking. Paul shifted slightly under her scrutiny. "What is your favorite animal?" She said suddenly. Smirking, Paul answered. "Wolf."

She smiled back. "Me too, but I prefer foxes slightly more." Then she picked up her paintbrush and went to work. Paul tried not flinch away from the cold paint. Five minutes later, Amy leaned back and studied her handiwork before nodding in satisfaction. "Done. Here is a mirror if you want to look." She said, handing him a small pocket mirror that also doubled as a travel brush. The left side of his face was painted with a sliver wolf with dark gray accents howling at a bright yellow moon. His jaw dropped. "How did you- that is so cool!" She had painted his wolf almost perfectly. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, hmm? Nothing. Face painting is free." She said, shrugging.

"Thank you," Paul said sincerely.

"No problem." Amy muttered as she blushed, looking down at her brushes.

Paul stayed near his imprint for the rest of the day, Julie hopping around to the different games in the room. Even Julie and his mother had their faces painted. Julie had Amy paint flowers and vines that swirled around her eyes. His mother on the hand had Amy simply paint the Washington flag on her cheek. "It's really nice of you to do this for your church." Mrs. Lahote stated as her face was painted.

"Hmmm? Oh, this isn't my church. My friend Alice- who is a member of this church- dragged me to here. Since she drove I can't actually leave." Amy replied, shrugging.

"Where do you go to church?"

"I go to the Christian church a little aways from here, next to the 7/11. I help out here whenever Alice needs more 'kids' or help or something."

"Well, that's nice of you to help."

"Ehhh, I don't mind helping and it gets me out of the house. There, you're all good to go!" She smiled and handed Paul's mother the mirror.

When it seemed like everyone had left and the church members were starting to pack up, Paul suddenly felt slightly paniced with the fear of never seeing his imprint again. "Do you need any help packing up?" Paul asked Amy quickly. Amy made a face as she thought before turning to Alice. "What do we have to do to have everything packed up?"

"Well, we have to box all of this up. Then we help pack up everything else outside. Why?"

"Paul asked to help."

"Did he now?" Alice said, narrowing her eyes, a glint in her eyes. "Did you come with your family, or did you drive seperatly?"

"I came with them..." Paul trailed off.

"Where do you live?" Alice asked casually.

"Uhhh..." Paul's mind scrambled to remember how to get to his house. "I live on the other side of town. Close to where the freeway leads to Phoenix."

"What houseing development?" Amy asked suddenly, a strange look on her face.

"Ummmm..."

"Coppervista, Avalon, Indian Hills, or Ghost Ranch are the housing developments out where you described." Amy rattled off. Paul blinked before thinking about what she had said. "I don't live in an actual housing devoplement. Kinda. My backyard is the desert if that's any help." Paul said usesally.

"What's your address?" Amy asked.

"20143 E. Hopi dr." Paul said

"So YOU'RE who moved in moved in! I've been wondering who it was. Huh, what are the odds of the two of us living so close together?" Amy mused. Paul smiled brightly, not believing his luck. His imprint lived close to him! Perhaps the move wouldn't be so bad...

"Since you live so close to Amy, I'll give you a ride if you're willing to stay and help out. And if it's alright with your Mom." Alice offered.

Paul nodded and quickly left to let her know he was getting a ride home. Seeing the happiness in her son's eyes, Mrs. Lahote couldn't say no and deny him any amount of happiness her angery, tempermental son could find. Paul was a big help with putting the heavy flags away. Amy refused to let Paul carry everything for her, stating that she had two working hands and feet. After everything was put away and thank yous were exchanged, Alice and Amy led Paul over to a large white van. Hopping in, Amy claimed the passenger seat, forcing Paul to sit alone in the back. But he didn't mind too much since Amy constantly turned around to talk to him. After a 30 minute drive that wasn't nearly long enough for Paul, Alice pulled into a driveway, dropping the both of them off. "It's not that far to your house. We can walk." Amy explained as she waved as Alice drove away.

"This is where you live?" Paul asked, looking at the house behind them.

"Yep. Now let's get you home Washingtion before you die in this heat." Amy joked.

"Is that what you think Arizonia, just because I'm from a different state I wouldn't make it through an afternoon outside?"

"Yep. There is a reason winter birds leave around this time. It gets too hot- even for us desert rats." Amy said, leading the way to his house. They walked causally down the street before taking a right and stopping before the first house to their right. "Well, this is your stop Paul." Amy said smiling at him. Paul smiled back, happy that he could easily see his imprint everyday.

"Well, I better get back home before Mom wonders what happened to me." Amy said, taking a few step backwards. Unable to help himself, Paul grabbed his imprint and hugged her tightly. Then he realised what he had done and how it could be taken, Paul released her. "Uhh... thanks for walking me home." He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly

"No prob Paul. And it's a good thing I don't mind hugs. See ya around... neighbor!" Amy called over her shoulder as she jogged back home. Paul watched her go, wanted to make sure she made it home safely. Oh yes, he would like it here as long as his Amy was around. "See you tomorrow... Arizonia."


End file.
